The Lost Princess
by noitcelfeR
Summary: After Kagome's parents die, she is raised by Naraku, but, when he tries to cash in on a deal they had made. She runs away. The people she meets along the way, change her life forever. InuxKag
1. Prologue

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters... yet...

Well my first story... here it goes!

**The Lost Princess**

Prologue

"Click, Click, Click… Click, Click, Click," a black stallion's hoof beats sounded harshly against the cobblestones of the road. The horse seemed to be running not for himself but for the small thirteen-year-old girl on his bare back. She was wearing a long hooded cape that hid a thin, white blouse and tight leather pants, far from the conventional dress of her time. The hood had fallen back in her haste to reveal raven black hair and ivory skin. Her eyes were two light oceans underneath thick eyelashes and messy bangs. The boots she wore pumped vigorously against the muscular stallion's sides as she urged him into a gallop. The girl swung her head around to check that no one had followed her. A smile played on her lips when she saw no one behind her. As she tried to face forwards, her horse was suddenly brought to a halt. The jolting movement caused her to almost fall off the horse. The girl's eyes narrowed as she looked at who had stopped her.

"Kagome, you cannot run." voiced the greasy looking man, his bony knuckles turning white from holding onto her horse's reins. His black hair and pale, tight skin made him look dead and evil; however, his appearance barely even hinted at the venomous man he truly was. "Have you forgotten our agreement? I raised you after your parents were killed. I made sure your honor was protected. I even taught you how to protect yourself, and now you belong to me!" Kagome's skin crawled. His voice began to make her feel dizzy, and it made her realize that she couldn't stay there much longer.

"Naraku, I belong to myself. I do not care what you believe we agreed upon. I will not abide by it!" Kagome said. Naraku was a spider hanyou, a mix between a spider youkai and a human.

Suddenly, Kagome released the stallion beneath her. He reared and took off, knocking Naraku to the ground. Tears filled Kagome's eyes as she heard him cursing her, promising her pain and death.

Two years later, Kagome found herself talking to that same horse in the woods. "Aisa, another year has passed," she sighed unhappily. A pain in her chest erupted when the thought of her parents floated into her mind. Suddenly, a song came to her lips, "Happy birthday to me. Happy Bir..." Her voice trailed along as a silent tear slipped down her cheek. Her mind clouded with grief and loneliness as her eyes clouded with tears. Her last memory of that song was the night before her parents had died. Kagome could still remember her mother's face as she was tortured. The color of her mother's blood as a knife ran along her skin. Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when Aisa stumbled slightly causing Kagome's favorite weapon, a thick leather whip, to fall from her hip to the ground. The girl sighed heavily and dismounted the horse. She landed easily on her feet and began walking towards the whip. Kagome had to be careful when she went to pick up the whip, if she bent too far over the arrows would fall out of her quiver. After the last two years of hunting, Kagome had picked up the bow but had only been formally trained with the whip and a sword. Her fingers were just out of reach of the whip when a group of men jumped from the woods and pinned her to the ground. Kagome could only scold herself for her lack of focus at first.

"Well, what's a pretty wench like you doing all alone in our woods?" groaned the man on top of her. The rest of them cackled around him. They all smelled of beer and blood. It made Kagome's nose shrivel up in distaste and her stomach to twist and groan. Fortunately, Kagome was able to twist and easily sprang to her feet. She pulled out her sword, a light clue colored black with a black leather handle, and stood, ready for an attack. When she realized there were only six men, she charged. Unfortunately, she only got one step before four arrows planted themselves in her body. Aisa screeched as the world lurched violently before Kagome's eyes when she collapsed into the darkness with one single word, "No." The men advanced on the girl until they heard the thundering of hoof beats. The bandits stopped and looked up to see a sea of green and gold coming over the hill.

"The Lady's Guard!" shouted one of the archers. The men disappeared into the woods leaving Kagome in the middle of the road. The soldiers galloped forward. They moved closer and closer to the girl in their path without a sign of stopping. The man on top of the lead stallion was busy looking at the sun, judging the time. Suddenly, he heard a loud, shrill whinny from a black stallion on the side.


	2. Meetings

I don't own Inuyasha. Wish I did…

Chapter 2

"The Lady's Guard!" shouted one of the archers. The men disappeared into the woods leaving Kagome in the middle of the road. The soldiers galloped forward. They moved closer and closer to the girl in their path without a sign of stopping. The man on top of the lead stallion was busy looking at the sun, judging the time. Suddenly, he heard a loud, shrill whinny from a black stallion on the side.

"Sesshoumaru, if we stop we may not make it home in time," said one of the soldiers to the lead man as he began to stop.

"Wait," Sesshoumaru stated bluntly. Then, he dismounted his horse and made his way over towards the horse. He was distracted when he saw a young girl lying in the road, covered in dust. Sesshoumaru dropped to one knee and lifted the girl's chin. He looked at a battered, bruised, and broken face. However, he didn't feel anything for the girl. Instead, he simply dropped her chin and began back to her horse.

"She's coming with us," growled a woman as she made her way to the girl.

"Mother," he sighed annoyed, "She will only slow us down. Plus, she looks like no more than a commoner." Undyne narrowed her eyes at him and motioned for one of the soldier to pick her up.

"Put her on the front of Sesshoumaru's saddle," she stated warningly. Her eyes didn't move from Sesshoumaru's as the soldier picked up the girl and lifted her to Sesshoumaru. He finally growled and lifted the girl into his saddle before remounting himself.

"Let's go," he barked, "We've wasted enough time." The boy kicked his horse and cantered off. Undyne shook her head and followed at an easier pace. Her soldiers untied and took Aisa as they followed her lead. They traveled in silence for hours. Then, Kagome began to wake up. Her first sensation was moving, then a pounding headache. She groaned slightly and lifted her hand to hold her pounding head. "We will get you healed soon. You are not allowed to die," growled a voice sitting behind her. Kagome opened her eyes and saw herself on a white stallion. She turned to look up at the voice. She saw a gorgeous man with gold eyes and long silver hair pulled back in a ponytail. He had magenta stripes on each cheek and what looked like red eye shadow over each eye. Speaking of eyes, they were currently narrowed as he looked at her. "What are you looking at, woman?"

"Nothing," she grunted, "Where's my horse?" Kagome wriggled in the saddle before wincing.

"You shouldn't move," stated Sesshoumaru blandly, "You have barely even begun to heal."

"Who are you?" asked Kagome. She was annoyed at this man for treating her like a child.

"I am Sesshoumaru, first in line for the Western realm." At that moment Kagome noticed his slightly pointed ears and sharp teeth. "And who, may I ask, are you?"

Kagome looked him in the eyes and said, "My name is of no matter to you. As soon as you give me my horse, you will never see me again."

"You are a guest at my castle until my mother lets you go. I suggest you tell me your name," he growled the part about his mother under his breath. However, Kagome caught it.

"I don't have to stay with you. Just give me my horse, and I will run off. You will never have to see me again," persuaded Kagome.

"Damn it woman! Just tell me you name!" Sesshoumaru hissed quietly at her.

"Kagome," she finally huffed. "Where are my weapons?"

"With my men, now go to sleep," Sesshoumaru said before hitting a pressure point and sending Kagome into a deep sleep.

"You didn't have to do that," scolded Undyne from his right.

"Yes, but I couldn't stand her chattering for the next half hour," he chuckled.

"We're that close?" she questioned. Sesshoumaru just nodded and picked up the pace slightly.

"Let's make it twenty minutes," he huffed, already annoyed with the young girl in his arms. Undyne eagerly agreed with him and signaled the soldiers to move forward. Within a half hour they reached the gates of a large sprawling castle. They paced through quietly, just as night fell. The grounds consisted of a stable, a servants' house, the lord's house, a barracks, and a guest house. Kagome was brought to a guest room and a nurse treated her wounds.

Kagome woke up early the next morning. A gentle ray of sun was shifting through into her room as she slowly sat up on her four-post bed. She suddenly noticed her state of undress and covered herself with the blanket. Her blue eyes peered around the spotless room before she saw a few dresses laid out on the floor next to some warm food. She crawled over and managed to put on the light blue dress with a heart neckline. It had little raindrops crystals on the bottom of the sleeves and the hem, besides that it was a solid blue. She began to eat the porridge left for her. It instantly warmed her up and energized her for the new day, but it did little to quell the ache in her back.

Suddenly, the door slid open and there stood Sesshoumaru. Kagome immediately pulled up the neckline of her outfit and straightened her skirts. Sesshoumaru, however, didn't seem to care. Instead, he just said, "Finish getting dressed, it is time you meet my father." Kagome nodded and he quickly left. The girl looked down at her bowl. She wasn't hungry anymore, but she still didn't feel comfortable. Quickly, she shrugged off the feeling and finished getting ready. She looked at the mirror in the far corner of her room. One hand picked at her hair tentatively. Defeated, she picked up a brush from the night table and began to go through her raven hair. After a few minutes, it laid straight and tamed down her back. Kagome took one last look in the mirror, smiled weakly at herself, and left the room. She had to blink a few times before her eyes adjusted to the morning light.

"Hey! Are you that girl?" asked a friendly female voice next to her. Amarante's eyes adjusted just enough for her to turn and look. There was a girl a couple of years older than her standing there. She had long dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. The color of her eyes was enhanced by a thin layer of red eye shadow above each eye. Her dress was dark green around the bust and was lighter around her skirt on the sleeves. There was dark blue trimming on the bottom. "Hello?" the girl called, waving her hand in front of Kagome. She was standing in front of a boy who was watching Kagome with avid curiosity. However, when she turned to look at him, he just huffed and turned away.

"Oh… uh… yeah, I guess I am," she stuttered finally coming out of her stupor.

"My name is Sango. What's yours?" Sango asked sweetly.

"Her name is Kagome. Can we just get her to my father please? I need to do some training today. I can't do that until you are done with her," growled a male voice. Kagome turned to see a younger version of Sesshoumaru. They had the same color hair but this boy's hair was surfer boy short and laid messy about his head. However, it failed to hide his small dog ears.

"Relax Inuyasha, we will get her there, and, if you're lucky, maybe she will want to train with you," giggled Sango.

"Ohhhh! Inuyasha!" called a squeaky voice. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she turned to the voice. Running towards them was a girl with straight, waist long, black hair and blue eyes.

"Go away Kikyo," growled Inuyasha, "I have work to do." Kikyo pouted

"Oh Inu, I've been lonely all day. Cant you just spend some time with me?" she whined as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Get off of me, wench," snapped Inuyasha. He ducked out of her arms and shoved her away. "Come on, Kagome. Let's get this over with." Inuyasha began to walk away and Kagome followed quietly. Her eyes roamed the grounds until she saw the stables. Then, she smirked and whistled loudly. Aisa was being groomed. His head lifted at her whistle and he burst from the stable. He galloped up to Kagome and reared. Then, he stood quietly before her, letting her rub his head. "What are you doing with that crazy animal?" grunted Inuyasha as he crossed his arms.

"I just needed to see Aisa. We can go now," stated Kagome as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"You mean this dangerous stallion is yours?" asked Sango, awe danced in her voice. Kagome nodded.

"He was going to be my horse," growled Inuyasha. Kagome decided to ignore him and began walking in the general direction they had been traveling.

"Are you coming?" she called to him. He growled and kicked at the dirt before beginning to lead her again.

Finally, they got to the Lord's house. Inuyasha opened the door and signaled Kagome to enter. She told Aisa to stay there before following Inuyasha's instructions. Inside the room was dark; at the far end was a huge silver dog. He stalked towards Kagome, his golden eyes roamed over her as he circled her. Then, he sat in front of her. "So, you are the new guest?" the dog asked pleasantly.

"Yes," she confirmed, "I am Kagome."

"I am Inutaisho, leader of the dog youkai. Go train with my son and be ready for dinner at six," he said before returning to the dark. Kagome left the building and looked at Inuyasha.

"Where are my weapons?" she asked.

Inuyasha seemed shocked at this question, but finally then spoke up, "They are by the training grounds… Why?"

"Your father told me to train with you," she said uncaringly as she made her way after Sango.


	3. Training and Tailors

I Don't Own Inuyasha Or any of the Characters…

Enjoy!!

Chapter 2

Soon, Kagome was fully equipped, changed into a borrowed pair of linen pants and a green blouse, and was facing Inuyasha. After seeing how tightly he held his katana, she lost all interest and began looking at her whip. In a moment, she heard heavy footsteps running towards her. Kagome simply jumped into the air and did a back flip, landing on her feet. She never took her eyes off her whip. A small smirk came to her lips when she heard Inuyasha fall flat on his face. Kagome looked up when she heard him coming again. When he lunged at her, she calmly stepped out of the way and wrapped her whip around his neck. Then, she pulled back, and Inuyasha fell on his back, face up. Kagome leaned over him and commanded, "Sit boy." Inuyasha stared up at her, trying to realize what exactly had happened.

"Let me go!" snapped Inuyasha as he pulled at the whip around his neck. Kagome watched him and thought for a moment.

"No," she responded with a large smirk. Then, she began walking. Her whip pulled Inuyasha to his feet. All of a sudden, a growling arose from her pet and Inuyasha turned into a large dog, just like his father, but smaller. Inuyasha came to eye level with Kagome instead of towering over her. The dog lunged at Kagome and managed to pin her to the ground. The girl, however, did not seem fazed. Instead, she shrugged and said, "Fine." Then, she slowly untangled the whip from his neck. When Inuyasha didn't get up, she followed his line of vision to where he was looking. Kagome's shirt had been pulled back to show more cleavage than before, and it was causing drool to drip from the dogs jowls. The girl, outraged, cuffed the dog on the muzzle. He yelped and jumped off of her. Kagome got up and dusted herself off, fixing the neck line of her blouse. "Let's go for a ride. Aisa hasn't gotten any exercise," she suggested.

"I'll stay in this form. I need the exercise too," said Inuyasha. Kagome shrugged and swung herself onto Aisa.

Then she took off shouting, "Keep up if you can!" Inuyasha barked playfully and followed. Sango giggled softly to herself as she saw the bond between Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome narrowed her eyes as she drew farther and farther away from the dog. She was drawing closer to the bushes lining the property of the castle, to her freedom. If she could just jump over them, then she would be free. Sure she liked being here, but it wasn't here she couldn't let anyone find out who she was. Kagome was only about twenty feet from the bushes when a blur jumped over them, coming towards her. She pulled Aisa up to a halt just in time to keep him from smashing into the creature in front of her. Kagome's eyes narrowed when she saw a dark brown wolf in front of her. Its large size and blue eyes, told her that it was a youkai. Kagome turned around when she heard Inuyasha growl.

"Go away Kouga," he barked.

The wolf stalked around Aisa and said, "Who is this?"

"None of your…" Inuyasha began.

"Kagome," she said, interrupting Inuyasha in order to introduce herself to Kouga.

Kouga's head moved closer to Kagome's and he growled appreciatively, "Well, aren't you a pretty little thing. Let me change into my other form." He breathed in deeply, commit her scent to memory. The wolf stepped away and shifted into a human. He had a high, dark brown ponytail and blue eyes. His body was strong but lean and he was just a bit taller than Inuyasha. His tan skin was covered with just a baggy pair of linen pants and no shirt. He looked up to Kagome and bowed lightly. "I am Kouga, prince of the wolf youkai."

"Pleased to meet you," giggled Kagome shyly as Kouga took her hand and kissed it.

"Buzz off, Kouga," snapped Inuyasha, now in his human form. He was a good couple of inches shorter than Kouga, but with his heavier build, he was still very intimidating.

Kouga blinked at him and asked, "Is she your mate?"

"No!" yelled both Inuyasha and Kagome together.

"Well then," Kouga began, pulling Kagome into his arms, ignoring her yelp of protest, "you won't mind if I take her." Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, but before a single word could pass through those lips, a slap resounded in the field.

"Let go of me!" shrieked Kagome, wiggling herself free of Kouga's grip. She hit the ground with a grunt and immediately her eyes widening with fear. "I'm sorry." Kagome began to back away from Kouga. The youkai raised a hand to the darkening hand mark on his cheek. His eyes were hidden behind his bangs. Kagome was shocked when a smile spread across Kouga's face, and he started laughing.

"You are some woman!" he laughed reaching out a hand to her. Kagome stared stupidly at it for a minute before grabbing onto it and allowing herself to be lifted to her feet. "I would like to invite you to my ball tomorrow night."

"Well, I… I… don't have a… a… date!" Kagome stuttered, relieved as she finally found her excuse.

"I'll take you," offered Inuyasha as he took her hand, pulling her towards him. Kagome blushed and opened her mouth.

Just as she began to speak, Kouga spoke up, "Don't worry about it, Inuyasha. I will be happy to have her as my mate… I mean date."

"No, no, she's my guest here. I will take her," stated Inuyasha, losing his patience. "It is my responsibility to make sure she is safe and if anything happens to her it would be my fault." Although it was the truth, Kagome couldn't help but feel upset by the fact that Inuyasha was only asking her out of duty. It wasn't that she liked him… she doesn't like anyone… she just wanted to be wanted.

"I'll fight you for her," smirked Kouga and he stepped back into a fighting position. Inuyasha smirked and moved into a defensive position. As Kouga leaped at Inuyasha, Kagome snapped her whip as his nose. The wolf stopped and began rubbing his nose.

"What did you do that for?" growled Inuyasha.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed as she told them, "I can choose who I want to go with by myself." She strolled up to Kouga and rubbed him behind his ear. After he was calm, she told him, "I think I'll go with Inuyasha." A puzzled woof was heard out of Inuyasha when he heard this. However, Kagome ignored him as she said goodbye to Kouga.

"If you ever need a place to come, my lands are open to you," he offered as he jumped over the bushes and left.

"Why didn't you go with him?" Inuyasha snorted at Kagome.

"Because, sir, I am your guest. I am your burden," she said smoothly before hopping back onto Aisa and leaving.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered knowing Kagome couldn't hear him, "You aren't a burden. I would love to spend the night with you." Although the words had come out of his mouth, Inuyasha was still slightly shocked by them. He decided to walk back to the castle, so he could think.

Unfortunately, Kikyo heard his statement. A scowl overcame her pale complexion as devious plan hatched within her head. "He will be mine," she growled before making her way back to the castle.

After a few minutes, Kagome was back at the stables. She was relieved to find that only Sango was in there. She looked up from brushing a red dun horse to watch Kagome come in. Then she asked, "Back so soon?" Kagome just nodded. "What'd you guys do?" There was a small giggle in Sango's voice.

"I met Kouga," stated Kagome bluntly. Sango smiled, knowing from years in the castle that when Kouga showed up, Inuyasha was bound to get into a fight.

"Did he invite you to his party?"

"Yeah, but I decided to go with Inuyasha," stated Kagome nonchalantly as she let Aisa into his stall.

"Mhm," nodded Sango, "Wait, what!" Her head snapped to look at Kagome. Could she really have convinced Inuyasha to take a date to a dance, much less Kouga's?

"Well, they started to fight…" Kagome began.

"We need to go shopping!" squealed Sango.

"I don't have any money," reasoned Kagome.

"Undyne will be happy to pay for it. Come-on lets go!" Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her towards the gardens near the stables. "Undyne! Undyne!" Sango called, still holding Kagome by her forearm.

"Over here Sango!" called a woman in a soft but stern voice. The fair woman was wearing a light yellow and pink conservative dress. It had a modest neckline and a large, full skirt. She had long, straight black hair and vivid gold eyes. "What is it you girls want?" asked Undyne, not lifting her eyes from her painting.

"Well, Kagome agreed to go with Inuyasha to Kouga's party and she needs a new dress," giggled Sango.

"No, really ma'am, it's okay. I can…" began Kagome sheepishly. However, her words were halted when Undyne stood.

"I will buy you a dress," stated Undyne. She looked at the sky and nodded affirmatively. "Well, it's still early. I think we should all clean up before going. A bath should be ready for you, Kagome." A smile slowly spread across her face as Kagome dashed off towards the guest house. Kagome smashed open the door and broke into an array of giggles at the sight of steam rolling from behind a screen in the back of the room. It had been several years since she had had a warm bath. Without thinking about the broken, open door, she immediately moved behind the screen and sunk down into her bath. A small sigh escaped her lips as the warm water lifted her hair off of her shoulders and fanned it around her. Finally deciding she was safe, Kagome dipped her head under the water. The soothing of the water caused her to ignore the person at her door.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called. His voice was filled with worry after seeing her door shattered. When he didn't get a response, he walked inside. Inuyasha looked around the room before his eyes landed on a screen in front of him. Behind the screen, he could barely make out a dense lump. "Kagome," he whispered urgently. He ran around the screen and stopped dead. His eyes bulged in his head as they made contact with her body. Kagome, at that point, lifted her head out of the water. The first thing she saw was Inuyasha staring at her.

"Get out!" she hollered as she threw a nearby ceramic plate at him. Inuyasha didn't even move to defend himself as it hit him square in the middle of his forehead and shattered. However, it did knock him out of his stupor and he scurried out the door. Kagome couldn't get the blush off of her face as she finished cleaning herself up. Before leaving the bath, she took a deep breath and silently prayed that no one would see her. Then, she finally lifted herself out of the water and got dressed. Kagome passed off the dresses for her now clean leather pants and white blouse. She felt more secure as she tied her boots and pulled her pants down over them. Then, she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. Her eyebrows furrowed as two small pieces of hair fell from her pony to frame her face. Kagome took one last deep breath before stepping out from behind the screen. She jumped when she saw several servants repairing her door.

"Sorry if we startled you my lady," apologized one small man.

"It's ok," said Kagome, "Thank you for fixing my door." They just nodded and continued working.

"Kagome, dear, are you ready?" asked Undyne from outside the door. Kagome just nodded. "Well then, come along." The girl was ushered out of the door and towards the stables. Aisa whinnied happily at Kagome as she approached his stall.

"Are we riding?" asked Kagome hopefully.

"Yup!" giggled Sango from the back of her dun horse. Kagome smiled and slipped a bridle onto Aisa. "You might want to put on a saddle too. You may need to carry your own dresses home."

"Dresses?" questioned Kagome, "But I only need one."

"I believe Naraku is also having a party soon. You will be expected to come, especially since he's the one that spoke up about your social standing as a lady," reasoned Undyne. She didn't notice the look of distress that passed over Kagome's features. The girl shook her head before throwing a saddle over Aisa. Soon, they were one their way to the dress maker, a large woman called Kaede.


	4. Swimming

Disclaimer: I own no one… except Aisa and Undyne lol

**Chapter 3**

Swimming

Undyne stopped the girls in front a large hut with a fabric door. They entered to find fabrics everywhere. They lined the walls and covered the doors other, dark rooms. The sheer fabrics, in red, blue, and gold, covered the windows. Undyne walked in and a large old woman stumbled towards them.

"This girl needs two new dresses," stated Undyne.

Kaede took one look at Kagome and said, "Royal blue and green."

"I agree Kaede. Can she try them on now?" asked Undyne politely. Kaede nodded and disappeared behind a line of dresses. She came back with a sexy blue, no sleeved, dress. The neckline was just deep enough to show cleavage, and it was tight around the waist and fell off the hips. The material was silky and slid easily through Kaede's hands.

"Put it on. Then we will have an idea of what you want," ordered Kaede. Kagome nodded and was immediately stripped by the large woman. She yelped as Kaede tossed the dress onto her body. With deft hands, she buttoned up the back of the dress and pushed Kagome out from behind the screen again.

"Wow, you look amazing!" cooed Sango as she bustled around the girl.

"I agree, Kaede. We will take this one," stated Undyne.

Suddenly, Kagome felt herself thrown back behind the screen. She went through the same process and before she could understand what was happening, she was back out of the screen in a green dress. This dress was slightly more traditional than the other one. It has a full skirt and long sleeved that came from just below each shoulder to her wrists. The bust was accented with stitching of leaves and small beads. "That's odd. Neither of these dresses needs any alterations," whispered Kaede, as she picked as the cloth. "Are they fitting for your occasion?"

"Wonderful," approved Undyne as she clapped her hands together, "Sango get your order. Kagome change back into her other clothes, and let's go." Kagome was finally able to take her time in removing the clothing and changing back into pants, blouse, and boots. She stood up and dusted off the clothes.

"So much for being clean," she scoffed. Kagome decided to fold up the dresses and then she stepped out to meet the rest of the group. She was shocked to see Inuyasha standing there.

"Did I miss it?" he asked eyeing the clothes in her hands. Kagome nodded dumbly. She could feel a blush spreading across her cheeks. Embarrassed, Kagome tried to pass him. "Wait," he said grabbing her wrist, "We need to talk." The girl tried to pull herself free, but with just one tug, she found herself in Inuyasha's arms. His nose was millimeters away from hers as his lips began to move. "I'm sorry." His voice was husky and deep, making Kagome shiver slightly.

"I… I really should…" she began, once again trying to pull away. Inuyasha, however, wasn't ready to give her up yet.

"Hey mom!" he called.

"Yes dear?" she asked from the counter.

"We'll meet you back home. I just want to look for myself," he answered, not taking his eyes off of Kagome.

"Ok! I'll see you two later!" agreed Undyne

"Bye!" yelled Sango before heading out.

"No, wait!" called Kagome.

"What's wrong?" asked Inuyasha. His eyes darkened with worry.

"I…uh… I want to go…" she whispered. Kagome couldn't bring herself to look into those golden eyes.

"No," said Inuyasha. He pulled her closer and rested his head upon hers. "Kagome?"

"Yes?" she questioned.

"Will you go to Kouga's ball with me?" he whispered.

"I thought I was already going with you?" Kagome couldn't figure out what was going on. She was already going with him.

"Yeah I know, but I would rather ask you this way."

"You just feel bad because you saw me naked," scoffed Kagome. She could feel Inuyasha stiffen.

"I'm sorry about that. I thought you were hurt," he reasoned.

"We're you worried?" wondered Kagome. Inuyasha let her go and turned away.

"No, of course not," he huffed.

She just put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Yes, I would love to go with you." Inuyasha turned to face her.

"Really?" he asked. His voice was riddled with hope and worry. Kagome nodded and smiled sheepishly. Inuyasha suddenly picked her up, causing her eyes to widen. She gasped as he spun her around.

Then, Inuyasha made a dash for the door, Kagome and dresses in arm. He transformed into his dog shape, allowing Kagome to ride on top of him. "Where are we going?" she called over the wind.

"You'll see," teased Inuyasha. Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but Inuyasha chose that moment to jump over a stone wall. The sensation caused all thought to leave Kagome's toiled mind.

Finally, the young couple found their destination. It was a clear, clean river in the middle of the forest. "Let's go swimming!" laughed Inuyasha as he immediately jumped into the water. Kagome was barely able to save her new dresses before they made contact with the surprisingly warm water. She was giggling by the time she found her way to the surface.

Then, swimming in front of her, was Inuyasha. His gold eyes reflected the shimmering surface of the water. Kagome looked up at him, small droplets of water dancing on her eyelashes. "Kagome," he growled in a low, seductive voice.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered. She wasn't sure if she was living or dreaming. Then, Inuyasha closed the distance and leaned into a kiss. "Damn, I am dreaming," thought Kagome ruefully. Soon, he pulled away leaving her whining. A blush spread over the boy's cheeks.

"I… I am sorry," he apologized as he moved to get out of the water. This time, however, it was Kagome's turn to stop him.

"Please… Inuyasha, don't be sorry. Don't make my first kiss sound like a mistake," she pleaded.

"Your first kiss," Inuyasha breathed. His eyes swam with unknown emotion as his calloused hand took her chin. "We should go." They got out of the water, and Kagome suddenly needed to stop him.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered, as though telling him a secret.

"What," he sighed, turning around.

"I need a new shirt…" she said. A blush spread across her cheeks as crossed her arms over her now see-through white blouse.

"Give it to me," ordered Inuyasha, reaching his hand towards her. Kagome swatted at his hand without exposing anything as she tried to fight the blush that was beginning to crawl down her neck. Inuyasha finally gave up and ran back towards the hut.

"He finally left, huh?" asked a familiar voice from the trees. Kagome immediately covered herself.

"Go away, Kouga. He'll be back soon," she stated, her voice icy and hard.

"Common babe," purred Kouga as he began to move towards her.

"No," began Kagome moving away, "Don't come any closer." Kouga took another step and was immediately tackled down by another wolf. This wolf was a little smaller than Kouga's form. It had a heavy reddish brown coat and large reddish brown eyes. The tips of its ears, tail, and feet were black.

"Well, if it isn't my dear Sango. Are you having fun with the dogs, Cousin?" he laughed.

"Get out of here, or I'll be making a personal visit to Ayume. I'm sure she'd be happy to hear about this one," she growled.

"Well, if you would get off of me…" began Kouga. Before he could finish, Sango was off of him and in her human form.

"Leave," she said coldly. He shrugged, changed into this cat form and ran off.

"Thank you," stated Kagome.

"Of course. I can't believe I'm related to that jerk," laughed Sango, as she collected Kagome's dresses.

"Neither can I," stated Kagome before Sango bid her good-bye and made her way back to the castle.

"I got you a shirt," laughed Inuyasha as he finally returned.

Kagome took the shirt from his hands before commanding, "Turn around."

"What..." began Inuyasha, "youkai don't care about stuff like that."

"Maybe," said Kagome poking him in the chest, "but I do!" Inuyasha finally gave in. He huffed loudly as he turned away. Kagome waited a second, to see if he would turn around, when he didn't, she quickly changed into the new shirt. "There!" she chimed amazed at the fit of the dark green shirt. Inuyasha turned around, a scowl still upon his fair face. "You know, you're much sexier without that scowl," laughed Kagome as she jumped on Aisa and galloped towards the castle. Inuyasha blinked once, the scowl falling from his face, before he changed into his wolf form and followed Kagome's scent.

"Damn that woman," he sighed.


	5. Cuddling

Short one. But a lot of fluff! It also explains a lot of whats going on so it wasn't too much fun to write but it was necessary.

I do not own anyone except Undyne… sorta lol.

Chapter 4

Kagome sighed as she finally reached the castle gates. The two wolves at the gate eyed her suspiciously as she walked Aisa onto the property. "You're back," pointed out Sango who was just inside the gate. Kagome nodded slightly. "Where is Inuyasha?"

"He's coming," stated Kagome, not lifting her eyes to meet Sango's. "You're youkai?"

"Yes, Kouga is my cousin. If anything happens to him I will take over the cats after his parents die," said Sango coldly.

"So, why don't you stay at the wolf kingdom," questioned Kagome.

"She's in love with me," said a light, male voice from the doorway.

Sango blushed and scolded, "No I'm not! Go away Miroku!" She stumbled as she tried to push him out the door. Miroku easily managed to pick her up. Kagome's eyes bulged slightly before she decided to leave the room. She scurried to her room, and immediately began giggling. Suddenly, Kagome noticed a note on her bed. She walked over and picked it up, reading it carefully.

_Lady Kagome,_

_I am pleased to hear from Naraku that you are the horse princess. I believe we should talk about this without the boys. Please meet me in the gardens when you get home._

_Undyne_

"I'm what?" Kagome whispered, sitting down on her bed. She shook her head and gathered herself, making her way to the gardens.

"Hello, princess," said Undyne as she stood to greet Kagome at the gardens.

"I don't think I'm a princess," she stated, shaking her head.

"How can you not know?" asked Undyne, astonished.

"My parents were killed when I was young and Naraku never told me," Kagome said shaking her head, "he probably didn't want me to know. He wanted to me to be obedient."

"Obedient?" Undyne questioned.

Kagome nodded and began to tell her story, "When I was young he told me I had a choice. I could train with him and be his mistress when I turned sixteen, or I could live on the streets without any support from him. Of course I had no family, so I was forced to depend on him. When I turned ten, he gave me a troublesome young colt, Aisa. I trained him. However, when I turned thirteen Naraku decided I was old enough and tried to… take advantage of me," Kagome winced, "I left with Aisa."

Undyne touched Kagome's shoulder and whispered, "I'm so sorry, dear. You can stay here as long as you like, and while you're here, you will call me mom." Kagome suddenly threw herself into the older woman's arms and began sobbing. "There, there," cooed Undyne, comforting the girl.

"Sorry," sniffed Kagome, "I think I'm going to go to bed." Undyne just nodded and allowed the girl to leave. Kagome stumbled back to her room. She was careful to close the door tightly before changing into her white, silk sleeping kimono. Finally, the sobs subsided and Kagome climbed into bed and went to sleep. In the middle of the night, a dark figure opened up Kagome's door and stalked towards her bed. A metal in her hand flickered through the darkness.

"Finally," purred the figure in a feminine voice, "I will get my revenge." She positioned the knife over Kagome when a large white shape smashed the door open and pinned the mysterious woman against the wall.

"Leave this kingdom... NOW!" shouted Inuyasha, in his dog form. Now, Kagome was able to see Kikyo, eyes wide, holding her dagger. Inuyasha gave one last growl and Kikyo hurried towards the door. Kagome sat up, watching Kikyo go. Inuyasha took one look at her and said, "Good night, princess."

"Um… Inuyasha?" called Kagome, as she got out of her bed. "I don't have a door…"

"O," began Inuyasha looking at the gaping opening, "We don't have any other guest houses open."

"Then… can I stay with you?" said Kagome. A blush spread across her cheeks as she stared at the floor. Inuyasha looked at her, his golden eyes searching her expression.

"Ok," he said and led the way to his house. Kagome followed the blush still present on her face. Kagome was amazed when she stepped into his room. The walls and ceiling were covered in a deep red silk. The dog walked over to a pile of silk pillows and blankets. He curled up in it and asked, "Are you coming?" Kagome nodded and curled up, head on a pillow.

"Good night," she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. Inuyasha picked up his head to look at the sleeping girl. He smiled slightly to himself before putting his head back down, and following her in sleep.

The next morning, Kagome opened her eyes. At first they fluttered slightly, dimly registering that she was in a foreign place with a strange warmth at her back. Suddenly, reality hit her like a wave. Her eyes flashed open wide and she turned her head to see a boy behind her. It was Inuyasha. He had reverted to his human form. He was pressed tightly against her back and had one arm slung around her waist. Inuyasha's eyes suddenly opened. The slow lifting of his eyelashes revealed the molten gold of his eyes. Kagome gasped as she saw a smirk come to his face. "Good morning… Kagome," his voice breathed over her name against her neck, causing Kagome to shiver.

"Good morning," she sighed back. Then, she realized where she was and began to scramble off of the bed.

"No," groaned Inuyasha as he tightened his grip around her waist. Kagome swung her head around to glare at him, but her face softened at the look of him sleeping peacefully. She sighed slightly and allowed herself to drift away as well. A few minutes later, once the two were in dreamland, Sango knocked on Inuyasha's door. When he didn't answer, she slid it open and would've stepped through the threshold. However, she was stopped by the sight of a girl in his bed. Sango tiptoed forward and leaned over, looking at the girl.

"It's Kagome. Now leave," commanded Inuyasha. Sango jumped and looked at Inuyasha. He still had his eyes closed but Sango could tell he was awake by the rhythm of his breathing. She left a kimono for Kagome before leaving. Normally, she would've begun fighting with him, but she didn't want to wake the sleeping girl who currently adorned his bed. A small smirk came to her face when suspicion began to arise in Sango's mind.

Next Chapter!

Kouga's Ball!

Review Please!!


End file.
